bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikari Yukimura
| position = 3rd Seat Officer | previous position = 7th Seat Officer | division = Third Division | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | shikai = Ekika | bankai = | story debut = Fanon Canon: Phantom Ascent | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = Shizuka Itō | english voice = }} Hikari Yukimura is a of the Gotei 13. She is the 3rd Seated Officer of the Third Division underneath her Captain, Teruo Akui. Appearance Hikari appears as a young woman of Japanese descent who is in her mid 20's. Hikari has a lithe, but still noticeably athletic physique, standing at an average height and having a perfect weight to height ratio. She has dark brown, medium length hair which goes to her neck, with her bangs framing the sides of her face. Hikari has delicate features, having a small, button like nose that curves sharply at it's end, blue eyes which are angled ever so slightly and a sharp jawline. Hikari wears the typical attire of the Shinigami, which is a Shihakushō, and although Hikari doesn't don any permanent modifications or changes to her uniform, she does wear a black, homemade Haori over her attire whenever she is off duty and in her barracks. Personality As a laid back, friend individual who normally enjoys to socialise, Hikari often values her time spent conversing with others as well as getting to know them, usually approaching others to speak with them on a regular basis. As such, Hikari generally slacks off on her work initially and leaves any assignments she needs to complete to the last minute, and while she completes them most of the time, her laid back nature has caused others to label her as lazy and indolent. Hikari, while normally nice to most who are around her, does have the capacity to dislike another individual, although she only starts showing this after said individual does something that is in bad taste or is insulting. Hikari, when faced with individuals as such, becomes a lot more stern and frustrated, though she is able to keep her head for the most part. When it comes to friends and allies, Hikari often connects well with individuals who are equally polite and sociable, although as long as the individual in question isn't demeaning or insulting, she doesn't mind most people's company. Hikari shares a close friendship with her colleague, Chikako Akiyama, with their relationship being akin to that of siblings. They act natural with each other and typically enjoy each others company and as such, both of them work well as teammates in battle. In battle Hikari becomes focused on the objective at hand, and is able to stay calm in normal battling situations, however, she is susceptible to becoming shocked due to unexpected events and turnarounds, which affect her performance to a noticeable degree. While fighting in a team Hikari is able to work well with her allies and is able to formulate simple, but effective plans to take down opponents, however she sometimes loses focus if one her her strategies fail, thus hurting her teamwork with others. History Under Construction Plot Under Construction Powers and Abilities Position Trivia Hikari was originally named as Hikari Akiyama by the author of the article. However it was changed due to the fact that another character, Chikako Akiyama shared her last name, meaning that Hikari's name was changed so as to avoid confusion between the relationship between the two characters. Appearances Bleach: Extinction Category:Fanon Canon Category:Character Category:Shinigami Category:3rd Division Category:Seated Officer Category:Female Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts